Undone
by midnight.destinies
Summary: Clary and Jace are not siblings. Valentine is back and more powerful than before. The Shadowhunters are called on to save the world again. Can Clary and Jace get through it alive? Can their relationship? Pre and post CoG, explained inside .
1. Running

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so tell me what you think! Unfortunately, all of this is Cassandra Clare's. Unfortunately. You'd think that someone would give you their story if you offered them a million dollars... (jk, have fun reading!) Sorry its so short! I promise there will be an update soon!**

I ran and kept running, for I had only one destination in mind and that was the sole priority. I sped past the familiar landscapes, the wind burning tears into my eyes, but I ignored them all.

_The Institute._

The words echoed through my head, over and over, until there was no room for other thought. And as soon as I arrived at the gothic cathedral doors, a torrent of memories flowed back, even after all I had done to hold them back, every single day for the past few months. There was another feeling that took place above all the others. It was a feeling of belonging, of _home_. _Jace,_ my mind cried with all its might.

I quickly walked up the path to the door. I was about to open it, for being Nephilim, I could have, but I hesitated. _Walk away while you can, Clary,_ a small part of my mind advised. I thought, _I've already come this far, why should I? _

I rang the doorbell.

And I stood there, all alone on the front steps, awaiting my fate.


	2. Untruths

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the great reviews! Keep 'em coming :)! I hope you like this new chapter because I might not update for a while... but hopefully I will!  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to Cassie Clare. Well, actually Jace and Clary and Isabelle and their personalities belong to her but I was the one who actually... I'll stop rambling now so you can go ahead and read!**

Jace was in the Institute, in the weapons room making two more seraph blades.

Absentmindedly, he wiped the blades with a rag until they were shining. He was lost in his memories of that red-headed girl who had made so much influence on him, and who was now presumed missing. _Clary_…

Jace knew that it was unlikely that she would come back, but Clary's face had been haunting him more and more in his dreams and thoughts. He pushed her out of his mind temporarily and went back to work.

Just as he was about to give the blades their angel names, the doorbell rang. He put them back down on the table, trying to think of someone who would bother to ring the doorbell. Scarcely breathing, he crept to the door and listened to the sounds of voices coming from the front hall.

-------------------------------

I shivered. It was beginning to get cold outside and I wondered if anyone would open the door to let me in. The door creaked slightly open, as if my thoughts had triggered it.

"Who—" a voice from behind the door began as an eye peeked through the crack. "OH, my GOD! Clary, is that you?" Isabelle shrieked. For the first time since I had left, I smiled. "Hey, Isabelle. Nice to see you too," I replied as the door banged open to admit me.

I wanted to take a look around, but my vision was totally and completely blocked by Isabelle's body as she pulled me into a tight hug. "We…" her voice cracked just at the thought, "we thought that you would never come back after you –"

"It's okay, Isabelle." I cut her off, "I'm here and I'm safe, that's all that matters." She nodded, seeing in my eyes that I didn't want to talk about it.

As soon as her arms released me, my eyes scanned the room. Not much had changed. "Where's –" I began.

There was a glint of light from the shadows and a blond head appeared. _Jace_, my heart sang, completing the question.

"—Jace?" Jace smirked. However, his eyes were full of love and he murmured, "Clary," caressing the taste of my name on his tongue. "Get out of my way, Isabelle. I need to reunite with my long lost sister." The tone in his voice had been gentle but commanding, but he almost seemed to flinch at the last word. Jace wouldn't stop for a mere technical term, though, and he stepped forward with his arms outstretched.

My heart raced and almost beat itself out of my chest to get closer to Jace. _Stop,_ I reminded myself. I had something important to do.

I took a deep breath. "Actually," I clarified, "that's why I'm here. Except, of course, to see you…" I trailed off as their eyes pierced into me.

"Yes?" Jace and Isabelle chorused expectantly.

"I'm not Jace's sister."


	3. Reveal

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait... but I did warn you. Here is Chapter 3, as promised. Press the beautiful green button! ;) Everything is Cassie Clare's... and unfortunately, she has Jace too...**

As I stood there waiting, a shocked silence was all I got in reply. It was almost comical, the way that both Isabelle's and Jace's jaws dropped open. It wasn't, though, because I had a story to tell. Jace realized that fact and his sarcastic façade sprung back up.

"Oh really?" he taunted, but somehow, I could tell he wasn't quite into it. "And how would you know that?" he continued.

I rolled my eyes and launched into the story. I dragged myself into my memories and let them pour out.

-----------------

It had been just less than a month ago, not long after… after I left. I was still having trouble with my memories; I struggled to keep my family out of my mind. I was having frequent flashbacks and regrets, but I couldn't help it.

I was in Idris, seeking the truth. I gasped as my mental barrier came down and a torrent of memories incapacitated me. It was all I could to do to stay standing. But the important thing was that one… actually, two memories that I had previously thought insignificant stood out clearer than the others.

One was of my mother, every night going to look at her J.C. box and caressing a lock of hair. _It was that hair that did it. It had always been brown._ I'm sure you can see the significance in that; but the other memory just supported it more. Jace said, "Just for the record, I am naturally blonde." I assumed that meant that he'd never been any other hair color, but I needed evidence.

The whole time after that, I tried to find out what exactly had happened. It was one day about a week ago that I met your friend Sebastian. He seemed a nice enough guy – _don't_ scowl like that Jace. You know it's true. Anyway, I was coming back to New York and he offered to come with me to the hospital and I accepted.

I went into Jocelyn's ward first, and I gasped. My mother lay on the bed, but her eyes were open and focused on me. Even all of my self-control could not keep me from flinging myself to her side.

"I love you, Clary. I'm so glad you've been coming so often," Jocelyn rasped. Though she was awake, it was obvious she was not healthy and not rested whatsoever.

"Oh, mom!" I was able to choke out. _Thank you_, I prayed to whoever was listening. I was overcome by emotion. "I have so much to tell you…"

"I know, Clary, I know. Let's hear it, then."

"Well… firstly, I know about Shadowhunters and all that." She looked rather upset, so I moved on. "Secondly, I know that Valentine is my father and that JC box wasn't his; it was my brothers." Oops. That wasn't much better. "And finally, the best news of all, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is alive."

My mother's eyes widened in amazement and shock. "What – but – how – why – what?" she said incoherently.

"Clary?" a soft voice called from outside the ward. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're great!" I replied. "My mom's awake! Come in." Sebastian stepped in quietly. "Mom," I said calmly, "This is my friend, Seba-"

"No…" she whispered, "This is... not a friend."

"WHAT?" Clary and Sebastian claimed simeltaneously.

Jocelyn's eyes began to drift closed again. "He is... your brother."


	4. Lightless

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm finally back! I know, it's been forever, but I've been having "boy problems" and I've been really busy. But now it's summer, so I'm here! Oh and by the way. I started this story before I read City of Glass, so this might be difficult. I think I'll just continue, then pick up from after the last few chapters. I'll figure out the specifics later (always the procrastinator, hmm?) shut up, voice. Read on for... da da da dum... CHAPTER 4!**

4 – Lightless

Jace and Isabelle were frozen where they stood.

"You mean…" Jace stammered

"But how…" Isabelle began.

As I waited for them to regain the ability to speak, I felt Jace's burning gold eyes on me. I looked up, straight in to them, and gasped in shock. They were so soft and so full of true emotion that I felt that if I could see into his soul, it would look a lot like this.

My thoughts abruptly stopped in their tracks because Jace had swept me into a crushing embrace. We exhaled in unison; it seemed that all of our worries had washed away.

"Clary," Jace whispered, "Thank you."

I just sighed again. I could not say anything; this was as close to heaven as I could get.

But of course, it couldn't last.

Life just doesn't work that way.

Because, at that precise moment, Alec came rushing through the front door of the Institute. "Izzy, Jace, there's a demon horde atta—"Alec began, then stopped when he saw me in Jace's arms. His hesitation was only a fraction of a second as his eyes blazed with a hidden emotion – hate? Love? Jealousy? Then he, too hugged me. "Clary," he muttered, "we're glad to have you back." He then stepped back and glanced from me to Jace. "And apparently, nothing has changed," he smirked, but there was a torrent of hidden pain behind the smile.

"Actually, Alec," Jace interjected, "a lot has changed." He then proceeded to fill him in on the events of the day, specifically, my story.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "A lot," he agreed, but the weight of resignation behind those two small words was nearly unbearable for me to hear. "But as I was saying before, there's a horde of demons attacking near, uh," he stuttered and blushed before finally choking out, "Magnus' place."

Jace coughed to hide his laughter, while Isabelle merely rolled her eyes and said, "I don't even want to know how or why you know that…" I looked at my feet, feeling slightly unhappy again.

"Let's go," Jace declared. He already had a couple of seraph blades tucked into his belt, and Isabelle was carrying her ever-present electrum whip.

"Let's," Isabelle agreed. But as they turned to go, Jace saw my look of disappointment. "No, wait," he protested. Isabelle turned on him and said, "Jace, this is hardly the time –"

"No," Jace stated, "Clary should come with us." As he said it, he handed me his stele. "Your best weapon," he murmured, "And a normal one." He gave me a seraph blade.

Isabelle began to argue, but began to see it was pointless. Sighing, she headed out the door, where her brother was waiting outside. Looking into Jace's eyes for courage, I followed her.

---------------------------

As we walked up the sidewalk to Magnus' heavily glamoured house, I began to see a sort of deathly… non-glow to it. Like instead of emitting light, it was absorbing light, creating a void around the house.

Since the darkness seemed more concentrated at the back of the house, so we skirted the walls of the huge mansion until we came to the backyard.

I gasped at the sight before me. Magnus stood against a wall, while sparks flew from his fingers and zapped the approaching demons. It seemed the very air had death in it from all of the demons.

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle wasted no time and began attacking the demons right away. Hesitating, I saw that a Ravener demon was heading my way. I whirled towards it, and finished it off with a stab from the now glowing seraph blade. I stepped away and wrinkled my nose as the demon disappeared into nothing.

As I waited for the next demon to advance, I caught a glimpse of a shadow prowling through Magnus' bushes. Thinking it was another, slightly cleverer demon, I approached it, but what I saw shocked me.

Before me was Sebastian, holding the Mortal Sword and commanding the demons. Or something that looked like the Mortal Sword – probably a weaker version. The fierce, savage grin of satisfaction that Jace, too, sometimes wore in battle.

But this was not what shocked me the most.

His hair was bright blond – not as golden as Jace's, but more white like Valentine's.

His eyes had the same non-glow as the demons. They were deep, black, and utterly lightless.

He was, truly, his father's son.

"Hello, sister."


	5. Portal

**a/n:** okay guys, sorry that this chapter is sooooooooo short. I couldn't think of another way to work in the City of Glass plot. I promise that the next chapter will be better. at the end of the chapter just pretend its like the last chapters of City of Glass, starting with the discoveries about their families and including the battle all the way to the epilogue. thanks guys! your reviews encourage me so so so much. okay, i better stop before this note gets to be longer than this chapter. enjoy!

5 – Portal

"S-sebastian?" I stuttered. "But… how? Your hair?"

Sebastian laughed. "It was a glamour, Clary. Of the strongest kind; we, ah, borrowed some fey magic. And for the record, my name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

I didn't understand at all. "But, then…" I hesitated, "who's Sebastian?"

"Someone you will never meet," Jonathan growled. He stepped forward, emerging from the bushes. Alec, Jace, and Isabelle all turned simultaneously and gasped. Jace, stepped in front of me, confronting Jonathan.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jace spat.

"Well, as you know," Jonathan replied, "there's a war going on in Idris. We couldn't have left you out of all the fun, could we now?" As he spoke, a hole began forming in the wall behind him. "My friends, a Portal to Idris."

Jace fought to keep me out of range of the Portal and Jonathan, but I couldn't just let him leave without me. I grabbed his hand as the Portal expanded to encompass us all.


	6. Complications

**a/n: ohmygosh, i am so sorry you guys. i cannot believe that i slacked off this long :/ but i've had a lot of stuff on my plate, and pretty much no time for happiness. first, i want to thank jordyn, who is my latest reviewer. i haven't updated in forever, and yet someone goes through the trouble of digging through pages of Mortal Instruments fanfics to read my story. also thanks to everyone else who has read, reviewed, favorited, etc. these things keep me writing, especially when I'm under pressure to not disappoint you guys. :) i will do better :) this chapter isn't too long, but i just wrote it in like 10 mins. the point of this chapter was mostly this apology, so i hope this little tidbit holds you over.**

I snuggled against Jace's warm, muscular chest as he hugged me tightly. The celebration in Idris had just ended, and we were getting ready to go home.

As always, Jace seemed able to read my mind. "I suppose it's back to New York for you, Clary," he sighed.

I nodded, then realized exactly what he had said. "For me?" I said, shocked, as I pushed out of his arms. "Aren't you going back to the Institute, too?" I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when he gave me a sad look.

"No, Clary," he replied wistfully, "Maryse and Robert have decided that we should stay here and help clean up the aftermath of this mess." I opened my mouth to retort with a scathing insult, but at that exact moment, Alec came running up to us. He had already changed out of his "brown" sweater and was in fighting gear.

"Alec, what in the world –" I stammered.

"No time," he gasped, out of breath from running across the city to find us. "Something's going on."

"Well don't just stand there," Jace interrupted. "We should go back. I need my gear. You can explain on the way." He turned, and seeing the determined look in my eyes, he amended, "And Clarissa needs her gear too, I suppose." Though the situation was grave, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I ground my teeth at the sound of his voice saying my full name, but I ignored it. If Alec was fully geared up and needed to run through the party to get us, something really bad must have been happening. We dashed our separate ways after deciding to meet back in the same spot after getting dressed.

* * *

After we had congregated, all of us (now also including Isabelle) followed Alec to the site of the "problem."

Jace, who was running in front of me, stopped so suddenly that I ran headlong into his back. "Sorry," I began to apologize, but when I caught sight of what had made Jace stop, the words froze in my mouth.

In front of us, on the doorsteps of the Gard, a huge, black, misty form was rising from the ground.


	7. Risen

**a/n: hi everyone, thanks for the great reviews! I was getting scared that if I didn't post for a while (which happened for a LONG time) that people would stop liking it because it took too long. Thanks again to all you reviewers, and everyone who alerted/faved this story. Oh and feel free to send me any ideas and criticism you have. I'm open to suggestions. One last thing. I'm thinking I need a writing schedule, so should I write two short (about the past length) chapter a week, or one longer chapter a week? Anyways, that's all I have to say. I'm not Cassandra Clare, etc. etc. Enjoy!**

"By the Angel," I breathed, "What is that?" I could not take her eyes off of the black mass that was becoming more substantial by the minute.

Jace began to respond, "It must be some kind of Greater Demon – but who would –" but he was cut off when a hissing voice emanated from somewhere above them, within the dark _thing_.

_Hello, my children._

The voice resonated within my head. It felt like the essence of pure evil. Then I realized what its words meant. "That can't be…" I gasped.

_Oh but I am, Clarissa. _

There was only person besides Jace who called me that. "V-Valentine?" I stuttered, barely able to speak. I heard three sharp intakes of breath from beside me as Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all gasped in shock.

"How—"Alec choked.

"What –"Isabelle began simultaneously.

"Shut up for a sec, guys," Jace said, his eyes fixed on the mist that claimed to be Valentine. He then directed a question at him, the one they were all pondering in their heads. "How is this possible? Clary saw Raziel kill you!"

I nodded vigorously to show my agreement. I remembered the awful night, not too long ago, when so many of my close friends and family members had died; Sebastian, Valentine, Max, and Jace. I remembered the cold feeling in my gut as I saw Maellartach slice through Jace's heart, and the same feeling as the Angel spat a fiery arrow through my father. I remembered the pain of seeing Jace's body, and the hope when the Angel told me to close my eyes. I remembered the joy of seeing Jace's face, alive and whole, when I opened them again. I remembered too much of that horrible night.

I realized I was staring off into space when the hissing voice brought me back to earth. _Raziel could never bring down one as fortified from dark magic as I was that night._ Valentine scoffed, which created a strange effect in his serpentine voice, but he continued on._ Oh, no. He merely delayed me, and for it, I have become stronger. I am now… _He paused for dramatic effect as the last of the dark ether solidified. _Azrael, the Angel of Death, and I have risen again!_

I took a shocked step back when I could finally see what my twisted father had become, and it was no mere Greater Demon. _No,_ I mentally corrected myself, _he was never truly my father. _Because, before me, was Raziel's exact opposite. A huge Angel with obsidian black wings and a burning aura stood before me. It was nothing like Raziel's aura of light. It reeked of flames, destruction, and death.

There was no time to ponder how it had happened or why, because the raven-like wings began to flap, creating a huge gust of burning wind that buffeted us. Instinctively, I grabbed on to the nearest object, which happened to be Jace. He looked at me, and the glint in his eyes had grown to a determined flame. I nodded, and with Alec and Isabelle, we ran as fast as we could towards Azrael while pulling out our weapons. Jace and I had our seraph blades out and glowing in no time, but running against the wind was a difficult task. I imagined the havoc it was wreaking at the celebrations.

_Great,_ I thought to myself. _As soon as one crisis is over, another one begins._ I stabbed Valentine/Azrael's leg as hard as I could with the blade, and felt a wrenching sensation in my stomach as the world went black around me.

**a/n: thanks for reading! Did any of you catch the references to Blue Bloods and House of Night? I love me some good vampire stories ;) and don't worry, it's not quite the end of the world. It's darkest before the dawn, remember? don't forget to press the green button!**


	8. Gone

**a/n: to my dedicated fans who still read this after I've abandoned them again and again, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for reading and I'M SO SORRY THAT I LEFT!!!! I can't help how awful my life is at times :(. But don't worry, I have chapter 8 here for you, and chapter 9 is practically jumping out of my brain and onto the page at this very moment. Please review – it's really the only thing that keeps me writing. (and I might hold jace hostage until you do. *laughs manaically*)**

**Jace: Hey! No way a teenage girl like you could hold me hostage!**

**Clary: Oh, _really?_ *raises an eyebrow***

**Jace: Yes, _really._**

**Clary: Wanna bet? *pulls out a seraph blade and tackles him***

**Uh… meanwhile, guys, thanks for reading. And remember, I'm not CC. If I was, do you think I would be here, writing fanfiction? No, my friends, I would be writing _fiction._ More specifically, The Mortal Instruments #4. :D**

**Jace & Clary: HEY! Don't grin! I hate this chapter!**

**Oops… right. I apologize in advance for what happens in this chapter, and the next.**

**Clary: *pales***

**Jace: There's… a… _worse_ chapter?**

**Yeah… sorry. But it will get better! I promise! Enjoy! *shrieks as both Jace and Clary advance menacingly with various weapons in their hands***

I floated in a sea of shadows, feeling peaceful. _Wait,_ I thought, _peaceful?_ I hadn't felt peace since… since before I realized I was a Shadowhunter, to be honest. _Shadowhunter,_ I mused, trying to understand what I had meant. I stopped as all of the recent events came flooding back into my mind. _Azrael… Valentine…__Jace_. I saw his seraphic face in the darkness in front of me. His golden eyes were blazing with all the emotion that I wished he would show more often. My breath caught at his beauty. I reached for him, but when I got closer, the image dissipated. I froze, his name caught on the tip of my tongue. _Don't leave me! _I called into the darkness. The thought of such solitude shocked my brain back into full functionality._ Just a figment of your imagination, _I assured myself, _because he would never leave you._

I sighed. _I suppose so… but where am I?_ I wondered. Then, faintly, someone called my name. "_Clary,_" the voice said. I could tell that whomever the voice belonged to had been crying. "_Clary, come back,_" the angelic voice sobbed desperately. _The Angel,_ I thought, _angelic…__ Jace__._ Once again, his voice and his face resonated in my head, and before I could be scared that he would leave me again, I realized why.

It had been Jace's voice.

Jace was calling my name.

Jace, who never cried, had cried for me.

Jace, who had everything, needed me.

These thoughts were enough to pull me out of the trance. I opened my eyes and assessed my surroundings groggily. I was lying in a large bed in a bright, glittering room that looked vaguely familiar. _My bed for now_, I supposed, seeing as I was lying in it and there were clean clothes of mine at the foot.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Jace and Isabelle on one side of my bed. I was shocked to see the worried looks on their faces change to relief. "How long was I…out?" I croaked weakly.

"Clary," Jace breathed, the look in his eyes melting my heart as he leaned forward to embrace me. "It's been almost a day. You have no idea how worried I was – nobody could tell if you were… well…" Jace seemed to choke on his words, and he swallowed hard before continuing. "If you were gone."

"I'm so sorry, Jace." I looked into his tawny eyes and thought, _I have a pretty good idea…you cried for me – I know that's a lot of emotion for you, Jace. I know that it takes unconditional love to lower your mental barriers around someone else, for fear of being hurt. I understand, and I could never hurt you because I __love__ you. _His gaze pierced mine, and I wished that those words could be spoken aloud. _But they can be, _a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me. _He's not your brother. _I opened my mouth, but closed it again when I realized that Isabelle was staring at me. I turned my eyes away from her, feeling awkward, when I realized that Alec and Magnus were also in the room, and also staring at me worriedly. _Not here, _I advised myself, _not now._ I settled into Jace's warm arms and closed my eyes, focusing on resting so I could heal.

My eyes snapped open again. "What… _exactly_… happened?"

Jace murmured hesitantly, "You…stabbed Azrael. But… it didn't do anything to him. Your seraph blade was still in your hand, and partially embedded in his leg, and there was black mist going up your arm – it knocked you out. Then it surrounded you and… and…" Jace pulled away and his eyes seemed to moisten for a second. Then (what might have been) the tears disappeared and his expression hardened.

"What the hell made you do that, Clary? Did you really think that you could take on the _Angel_ of _Death_?! Why would you ev – " Jace stopped when he saw tears brimming in my eyes, and he looked genuinely shocked. Then he turned, still fuming, and stormed out of the room.

I turned to Isabelle, even more tearful now. She looked overly apologetic. "Listen, Clary," she pleaded, "you know he doesn't want to hurt you. He just thinks you need protecting and – "

"And I'm sick of it!" I exploded, my hurt just fueling my anger. "I can't stand him always trying to protect me. I'm a capable Shadowhunter! He's not my 'guardian angel'; he's not my brother; heck, he's barely even my friend!"

As the flare of rage faded, the room was eerily quiet. "If it's any consolation," Alec replied quietly, "I thought you might want to hear that at this very moment, he's running away from home and trying to find the best way to get himself killed."


	9. Searching

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. Again. I should probably stop promising things but the truth is, I get all excited about writing and I write, then I just… stop. So, sorry, can't promise anything, but it is winter vacation, and I should have all the time in the world…but still, no promises.**

**Jace: This better be good. You left us hanging last time.**

**Clary: Yeah. *Sniffle* I don't want Jace to be killing himself.**

**Jace: *smirk* what was that, Clary? Are you going to try and save me? *Smirks some more***

***Sigh* Well, here's a long(ish) chapter to make up for the time. Clary, disclaimer please?**

**Clary: Saie doesn't own TMI! Please r&r for more chapters!**

**Oh, and have you guys heard that there are three new books in the Mortal Instruments series? And the last cookie just came out. I think I died of happiness.**

"What the hell made you do that, Clary? Did you really think that you could take on the Angel of death? Why would you ev – "Jace yelled. As he looked back at Clary, he realized her eyes were wet with tears. Shocked, he took a step back. Realizing what he had done, he sprinted out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He lid down the wall opposite from the room, mentally berating himself for hurting Clary.

Even from across the hall, he could hear Isabelle comforting Clary. Then he heard the last thing he had expected: the sound of Clary yelling.

"And I'm sick of it! I can't stand him always trying to protect me. I'm a capable Shadowhunter! He's not my 'guardian angel'; he's not my brother; heck, he's barely even my friend!" Jace breathed in sharply. "Then what am I to her, now that I'm not her brother?" he thought. Before Clary came running out of the room in a fit of rage, Jace ran downstairs and out the door. He didn't really have a plan yet. All he knew was that he had to get away from that place and those people.

* * *

"Where else could he be?" Isabelle groaned. She and Alec had been scouring the city for at least and hour now. They stopped to rest on a small stretch of road that a grimy sign announced was Hester Street. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of glass shattering and raised voices, seemingly from through the brick wall behind the siblings.

"Could that be Jace?" Alec asked.

Isabelle nodded and replied, "It's probably him. We should have known to search here first. Don't you know where we are?"

"No, I have no idea. And how would you know this place anyway?" Alec answered, gesturing to their surroundings. They were in a glorified alleyway that was filled with the stench of garbage and twisted shadows. Behind the glamour, the scene did not improve much, but an inconspicuous door revealed itself. The small sign told them that it was –

"The Hunter's Moon," Isabelle answered. "It's a werewolf bar, mainly. And, uh, I once dated this guy who –" she hesitated and blushed. "Never mind."

Alec rolled his eyes. "And Jace would be here because he absolutely adores werewolves. Of course, I'd forgotten."

"No, you idiot," Isabelle snapped. "He came here to pick a fight last time, too. Don't you remember when Mom stopped trusting him?"

"Oh. He was furious and he came here, the suicidal idiot," Alec realized. "We have to help him before he does something even more idiotic." The shouting and crashing continued just beyond the door.

"We may be too late," Isabelle said worriedly, and the two rushed inside.

They were not prepared for the scene they found.

* * *

"I hate Jace," I growled, pacing the length of my bedroom that was beginning to seem more and more like a jail cell, albeit an extravagantly furnished one.

"I doubt that," Magnus drawled, his catlike eyes following me intently. "And try not to wear a hole in the rug. I really like this one," he added.

I rolled my eyes. It was exactly his style – sparkles, bright colors, flamboyant designs, the works. "Sorry," I muttered. I sat back on my bed, trying to relax. Isabelle had insisted that I stay behind and recover, which left me twitchy and anxious, and itching to just do something. Sighing, I mused, "I suppose that you're right. It's just that I wish I understood him better; I'm not sure how to act towards him anymore. I want to be out there looking for him. I got him into this mess, so I should talk to him. Instead I'm stuck here, just… helpless, as always."

Magnus shook his head. "Sorry darling, but I have strict instructions to keep you here," he said.

My phone rang. I gasped and picked it up hurriedly. "Isabelle? Is that you? What's the news on Jace?" I asked frantically.

"Nope, it's Simon," Simon said dryly. "Remember me?" He sounded hurt beneath his joking tone.

Crap, I thought. "I'm so sorry, Simon. There's just a lot going on," I tried to explain.

"Hey, no worries. I heard you had a bit of a run in with a dark angel or whatever. But I have some news about Jace."

"Really? Where is he?"

"You won't like this, Clary. He's at the Hunter's Moon, and from what Maia told me, he's started a fight."

"Oh, no. This is bad. This is really bad." I glanced at Magnus and mouthed, "werewolves."

He nodded and conceded, "I suppose something can be arranged."

"Alright Simon. Thanks for telling me."

"Wait, Clary! You can't go out there!"

"I have to," I insisted.

"You don't, though. He's not your brother this time."

"Later, Simon."

He sighed. "Be careful, please."

"I will."

* * *

As I walked into the bar, all was in chaos. Isabelle and Alec were there, and they had apparently found Jace, seeing as they were each holding an arm and trying to pull him away from the mob of angry werewolves. Luke and Maia, meanwhile, were similarly trying to control the pack, but they were greatly outnumbered. Nothing was working and everyone was still angry.

Except, of course, for Jace, who, even though he was covered in bruises and cuts, was smirking as always. He had gotten what he wanted: a painful distraction.

And I couldn't stand it.

"Stop!" I screamed, jumping between Jace and Luke's pack. "Jace, please! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Clary?" Alec said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving Jace's life, what does it look like I'm doing?" I growled. As I stared at Jace, I could see his clouded eyes clear to their usual luminous gold.

"Clarissa," he muttered, "I – I'm sorry."

I nodded and said, "I am too. Let's try get you out of here for now."

We managed to extract him from the mob, and we headed back to Magnus'.

* * *

"So," I said, crossing my arms, "start talking." I glanced at Jace. We were sitting together on one of Magnus' many couches. We had both been told to recuperate and relax as much as possible. It didn't seem like keeping us together would have been the best way to do that, but who knows what goes on in that warlock's brain. I took a deep breath and uncrossed my arms, trying not to exert myself too much.

"I was stupid, mean, careless, idiotic, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't thinking. I was just so worried about you. And then I hurt you even more – I just couldn't take it. It's all my fault. I had to get away from you before I ruined your life," Jace rushed in an uncharacteristically honest voice.

"Jace," I pleaded, "it's partially my fault too. You were right – I really shouldn't have tried to attack Azrael." The mention of the incident reminded me of something else. "Also, what happened after? Why aren't we dealing with him right now? We have to go fight! He could destroy all of Alicante!"

"He kind of disappeared after you stabbed him. He did say he would be coming back for you, though." Jace's eyes were blazing a luminous gold. "We will be prepared for that day. I won't let him get you. I won't leave you."

"But Jace, I can fight!"

"I care about you too much, Clary," he argued, using my nickname for once. "When I see you get hurt, I feel more pain than any blade could ever inflict on me. I –" He paused, seeming unsure. "I think I love you."

"Jace," I breathed. My brain registered his words as a foreign concept, but maybe it wasn't so strange. Maybe I wasn't as confused as I had thought. Maybe this was the answer to all of my questions. Maybe, just maybe, I could love him in return.

I leaned forward until my lips touched his for the first time in what seemed like forever. The kiss was sweet and passionate. His lips were soft and gentle on mine, and his hands pressed into the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I reached up and put my arms around his neck, fingers playing with the feathery, golden strands. As we parted, I looked into Jace's eyes as I pulled myself closer. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions; happiness, protectiveness, reassurance, but most of all love. The look in his eyes and the genuine peace in his features all echoed of me. I smiled as our bodies fit together perfectly, and I could only hope that this moment could last for eternity.

**a/n: i hope you liked it. please review! constructive criticism welcomed. and again, sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
